Science Experiments 101
by Agent 55
Summary: So, we all know that Jason loves tinkering with machines, especially during science projects. But he'll always test his new inventions on someone else, right? Then one day, he decided to test a prototype machine on himself, and it caused huge changes. Will he be able to change back? Or will he be stuck like that forever? FemJason
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the comic Foxtrot.**

All was quiet in the Fox house, until the school bus pulled up at the front porch. Then came the pandemonium. Peter gnawing one of his backup foot-longs, a dripping Paige chasing and screaming, and a grinning Jason running away from said Paige Fox. Especially in the middle of the fall season, being soaked in water isn't such a good idea. Barging into the house, Jason tore off his shoes and locked himself in his room. "I'm gonna get you, you little freak!" Paige cursed, banging on his door. "You can't hide in there forever!"

She continued hitting the door, not knowing that Jason had already slipped out by the window, down the tree and into the kitchen where Andrea Fox was doing her crosswords. "That slug falls for that every time." He chuckled. Andrea took a sparing glance at him and sighed. That was when Jason was hit by a wave of realisation. "Oh yeah, hey mom! Look at this!" He ran over to his bag and pulled out a form.

Handing it over to Andrea, he grinned and rubbed his hands in excitement. She inspected the form carefully. "So you need to write and make a project on the advancement of mankind. That doesn't sound too bad." She remarked. Jason's grin grew wider. "Oh, yes! Me and Marcus is gonna rule the classroom with our project!" Andrea half-smiled at her son. "I'm guessing that you're going to build some kind of scale model of a rocket, or robot?"

Jason looked weirdly at his mother. "Scale model? Rockets? Robots? Please, mother. Those are primitive machines." Her smile fell and started massaging the bridge of her nose. "Don't tell me…" Jason giggled through his teeth.

"I was thinking of some kind of genetic DNA splicer or something. It'll really blow out the competition."


	2. Chapter 2

Jason was pacing around the garage and talking to Marcus on the phone. In the background was a huge pod-like chamber. "Yeah, I'm just finishing the prototype. If I'm right, this will give us superpowers!" He told Marcus. "Cool." Marcus remarked. "Sorry about not being able to make it the past few days. My sisters were holding me hostage in my room for throwing globs of slime." Jason didn't hear him as he was fiddling with some wires.

"Huh, what? Sorry, didn't hear you. Working." He replied, connecting a wire with another. "Never mind. Did you get a test subject?" Marcus asked. "Nah. Paige and Peter didn't want to the moment I said 'risk of turning into goop', and Quincy's missing." Marcus shrugged. "Whoa, bummer. So who are you gonna use it on?" Marcus asked.

Finally finished, Jason plugged the machine into the wall and shifted the phone from one hand to another. "I dunno. Come over here and let's see." Jason suggested. "Kay." Marcus replied.

_**Ten minutes later…**_

"A slug?" "Nah." "Quincy?" "Still missing." "Elieen?" "Yeah, like that will happen." Marcus and Jason's discussion went on, Marcus suggesting while Jason shooting them down. "How about ourselves?" Marcus tiredly suggested. "Hey, that's a good idea!" Jason said finally.

"So, you or me first?"

"Me, I guess."

"Yeah, my mom would get pretty mad if I became a pile of goo."

"My mom too, but at least I'll enjoy grossing Paige out."

"Now that you mention it…"

"Too bad, Marcus. I called dibs."

"Dang it."

**-PB-**

Jason stepped into the machine, grinning as he thought of the two options. If he had superpowers, he'll rule the world. If he became goo, he'll gross out his sister. It was pretty much a win-win situation. "Ready?" Marcus asked, pressing a button that shut the sliding glass door. "Yeah. Just make sure to press the buttons in this order; red, blue, green, blue, green, red and blue." Jason said as Marcus punched it in. "Did it work?" Marcus asked, and a hissing sound came as a reply. "Guess so." Jason said as he noticed the pink gas rising from his feet.

"What's in this machine anyway?" Marcus asked as Jason's entire lower body was enveloped in the gas. "Well, I added some Phelomobitum, Ulorouim and a little thing I like to call Jasonoliuim. Mix them I any amount or sequence, and anything can happen. That code you used was for the superpower formula." Jason explained as the gas covered his body neck-down. "Oh. Cool." Marcus remarked as the gas covered Jason completely.

**-PB-**

Once the gas was cleared, Marcus opened the door and let Jason out. "So? Do you feel any different?" Marcus asked as Jason looked over his body. "Not really." He said as he tried to lift the car. "Nope, didn't work. I guess it needs some modifications." Jason said as his mother's voice came from the kitchen. "JASON! TIME FOR DINNER!"

Jason shrugged. "Well, we'll work on that tomorrow. See you later." Jason said, opening the garage door and letting Marcus out. "See you later man." Marcus said, walking down the pavement. "JASON FOX! DID YOU HEAR ME?!" "YES I DID! I'M COMING NOW, MOTHER!" Jason yelled exasperatedly as he entered the dining room. "Really, Jason. No need to yell."

Jason looked as his mother with a 'are-you-kidding-me' look and took his seat. But the moment he sat down, he felt his stomach flip. He waved it away as one of the disgusting eggplant casseroles on the dinner table.

"_It's not as if that thing would actually kill me, right? If Marcus pushed in the right code, it should be all right. I hope."_


End file.
